The Vector Core has been and will function within the framework of the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute as a dynamic resource that can provide state-of-the-art viral vector technology as well as develop novel vectors. The Vector Core is able to generate retroviral, adenoviral, adeno-associated virus and herpesvirus vectors for gene delivery. The Vector Core will continue to develop and provide stocks of retroviral, adenoviral, adeno-associated and herpesviral vectors for gene delivery. The role of the Vector Core will remain to be to construct and provide vectors expressing the appropriate genes for investigators within the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute. In addition, the core will provide cell lines, viruses, packaging lines, plasmids, and protocols as needed to NHLBI funded investigators. The Core also will maintain to work with the NHLBI investigators to optimize viral and non-viral gene delivery and gene expression and provide technical assistance and training in the use of viral and non-viral vectors for gene transfer as needed.